Electronic devices, including data processing devices such as servers, may be housed in standardized equipment enclosures. Each such enclosure may have an outer, aesthetically pleasing housing that is supported by an inner rack. The rack is a substantially rectilinear metal frame including several vertical columns each provided with a plurality of mounting and alignment openings or holes that permit mounting various devices in the rack.
Rails that mount to the vertical members or columns of the rack support the devices or components. The rails are screwed, bolted, or otherwise attached to the rack and the devices are placed on a pair or set of rails. In order to be attached to the rack the length of the rails must conform to the depth of the rack. Commercially available rack systems vary in depth, typically from 18″ to 32″ in increments of 1 inch. Thus a consumer must obtain rails of the correct length or be supplied with rails that can adjust in length to accommodate installation in racks of differing depths. It would, therefore, be desirable to implement an apparatus and system in which the rails can adjust to the depth of the rack.